Vegeta's Forgotten Heart
by CruelAnarchy
Summary: A Saiyain crash lands on Earth after being hunted down and is surprised to find her long lost fiance, Vegeta there to meet her. Only problem is, Vegeta has no idea what she's talking about. Strong Language, suggestive material, OC
1. Chapter 1: Rough Landing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing regarding Dragon Ball GT including the charcters (eccept my own) The only thing I own is the plot of the story.

**A/N**: All thoughts are in ittalics.

**Chapter 1: Rough Landing**

The Briefs family were all sitting down having a rather calm dinner. The world turnament had ended for the time being and Goku had taken off with the mysterious Uub to do some training and hopefully create a new quardian.

Vegeta had been having strange dreams. They kept telling him that something big was about to happen yet he didn't know what. He didn't feel any danger so he brushed them off and ignored them if they came back.

Trunks was having similar dreams only he thought they were telling him that he could invent something that could change the world. (The dreams weren't really telling him this but that's how he took it.)

Bra was having daydreams that didn't envolve boys and shopping (strange enough in itself) so she was just confused.

Bulma hadn't had any dreams but she was working on a new training suit that would have an anti gavity componant so the GR wouldn't be so over used and Vegeta could actually wear something different.

Yes, this was a very quiet, calm dinner. Everyone was off in thier own little world and not speaking to anyone else. They ate thier food, drank thier water, and just sat peacefully.

Suddenly, the family heard a low rumble that sedily grew louder and louder until it was almost unbarible.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS THAT!" screamed Vegeta over the noise. Finally, thet sound was halted by an even louder bang as the source, whatever it was, clearly crashed into the ground.

The family all looked at each other, stunned. Then, without warning, they all leaped up and took off outside. When they reached the driveway, they could see a dense trail of smoke in the sky leading down to what looked like-

"The park! Mom, dad and I will check it out." Exclaimed Trunks.

"Oh no you don't!" Bra said indignatly, stamping her foot with such force the concrete cracked. "I'm not helpless! I want to go too!" She turned to her mom, "momma, tell Trunks I can go!" Bulma smiled in a very mother worry wart way but it was Vegeta who spoke up.

"You may come, but hurry. I don't want whatever it is to get away." With that, he took to the sky, Trunks following closly behind him and soon after, his young daughter, just turned seven, followed.

"YOU BETTER NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE GIRL, VEGETA!" Bulma yelled after them, "OR YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY!"

The group flew to the park and sure enough, they found it. Smoke was still visible and blocking the view of the thing in the ground. Without a word, Vegeta flew into the hole and went down to the center and gasped.

It was a Saiyain spaceship. "Good, god... Trunks, you said you wanted to see what my old ship looked like?"

"Yeah..why?" He replied.

"Then, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Vegeta stepped closer and touched the pod; it was rather cool but partially damaged. _Must have been shot down..._ He started messing with the door when Trunks and Bra flew down next to him.

"...Incredible." Exclaimed Trunks, completely awe struck, "I never thought I'd actually see one."

"I don't see what's so great about it." Bra sneered, "it just looks like a big hunk of metal. Look! It's not even in perfect condition!" She pointed to the tears in the side and the scorch marks from obvious fire.

"Bra, this is a great discovery! You should be more like me." Trunks said with a little dignity.

"Eww! Why would I want to be like you? All you ever do is talk about how cool machines are and what you could make and how awesome it would be to do this, this and that!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta snapped. He was looking at the door, that he just noticed was very slightly ajar. He took his hand and renched the door all the way open,

"AIIEEE!" Bra screamed as a body fell out and onto Vegeta's lap.Vegeta was completely at a loss for words as he stared at the figure.

"Dad...?" asked Trunks quietly, "what is it?" He got a little closer and saw that it was a women with medium length black hair who was clearly unconscience.

"I-it's...a Saiyain."

---------------------------

**Chapter 1 done! Review please and let me know what you think! chapter 2 should be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

A/N: Thoughts in itallics

**Chapter 2: ****The Stranger Awakens**

Bulma was pacing the living room, wondering what was taking them so long. The park was only three blocks away. _Oh I swear, if my little baby is hurt..._

At that moment, the garage door was begining to open and Bulma could hear one of the lifts start. "What in the world...?" She started walking toward the inside garage door and just when she reached out and touched the handle, it slammed open, knocking Bulma on her ass. Rubbing her head, Bulma stood up to see Bra with a very worried look on her face.

"Mom!" She half yelled, "we found someone, and she's very badly hurt. We need your help!" With that, Bra took off, back into the garage to await her mother and to check on the female Saiyain.

Bulma sood up and brushed herself off. Then, shaking her head, quickly headed into the garage and ran down the stairs to see this ingured person. "Oh my gosh..." she said when she got to the bottom and saw the women in Vegeta's arms. She ran over to them and imediately began to check her out.

The women must have been around the same age as Vegeta though she looked younger. Her hair was to her waist andvery slightly spiked and had what looked like dried blood in it. She was wearing Saiyain armor that was badly cracked in several places and the training suit that she wore under it was so badly ripped she might as well have not even worn it. The girl had many deep cuts and dark purple brusies all over her body and a burned arm that looked like it was caused by a powerful ki blast. 

As Bulma was examining that scouter over the girl's left eye, something brushed her leg and she jumped a mile. "What the hell?" She looked down and saw a tail, just like Goku's and Vegeta's that they had so long ago, twitch which to her, was a good sign.

"Is she going to be alright mother?" Asked Trunks who seemed very worried and was currently taking ointments from the shelf next to where Vegeta was standing with the Saiyain in his arms.

"She'll be fine, but it will take some time to heal...unless someone wants to go visit Korin and get a senzu." She turned to Vegeta, "bring her up to the lab and set her on a free table. I'm going to call Gohan and tell him we may have to cancel tomorow's breakfast." Bulma quickly ran over to a telephone and began dialing.

Without a single word of complaint, Vegeta took the stranger upstairs, all the while looking at her face. _I know this women from somewhere...but where?_ He reached the lab and kicked open the door, accidently breaking it off it's hinges. _Damnit! That's the second door this week! _He layed her down on a clear table and went to turn on the light. When he did, he heard a moan from the table and rushed over to see if she had started to wake up.

When he peered over her, he was very dissapointed to see that she was still out cold.

"Vegeta," said Bulma from the door way, "could you turn her over?"

"What? Why?" 

"Because I need to remove her tail. the full moon's tommorrow."

Vegeta, sighed and turned her over, knowing how pissed she'll be once she wakes up just like he was pissed when his was removed by Yaijarobi. He turned away, not wanting to watch yet not knowing why he didn't.

"Ok, here goes." Said Bulma as she moved the scissors closer.

As soon as the steel touched the girl's tail, the girl jerked awake and lept off the table out of instinct. She stood facing the two people with shock written all over thier face, and got into a battle stance. "No one...is touching...my...tail." And with those last words, she callapsed on the floor.

"Bulma..." Vegeta said cautiously, "Unless you want to start a war, leave it alone." He walked over to the girl and gently picked her up and layed her back on the table. 

"Fine, but she stays here until the moon passes."

**Chapter 2 is up but not very long, sorry. Chapter 3 should be up within the week so until then, REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
